Teen Titans: Destiny of Kat
by Moonlit Crusnik
Summary: A girl looks on her life, remembering everything, from her brith to her parents' deaths, and finally, to when the girl that once was was dead and all that was left was a demon, a monster that no one would accept, that is until she met him. He accepted Kat


Teen Titans

Destiny of Kat

Chapter 1:

Against Everything

A/N: Hey everyone, I suddenly got this crazy idea (well, I've always had a TT OC but I never thought of writing up a story) and decided to type up her life story. XD yeah, I know, I'm crazy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. I only own Kat and her nemesis! Which I still haven't figured out a name for yet XD I will think of one…sooner or later.

_A girl with long black hair stood in the doorway into a church, she watched as people walked past, going in and out. Many glanced at her, staring at her bright red hat that seemed to have two bumps on it. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans, her black boots jiggled with the many chains that hung on them. She finally took a deep breath and walked into the room, walking down the aisle and up to the coffin that laid on a table in front of the statue of Jesus Christ. She walked past the many roles of seats that lined the aisle, everyone glanced at her, at her steely grey eyes, her black clothes, her boots but most of all, her bright red hat. She look at the body of a woman in the coffin, her face was extremely face and was void of all color, her lips slighting blue. The girl stared at the figure in the coffin, she walked up to it and people could hear her whisper but couldn't catch what she was saying. She kissed the woman's forehead and stood up, whipping away a stray tear that she had refused to cry. She then turned and walked out of the church, out of the air of despair and death, just out entirely. A man ran after her, he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around and into his arms. He hugged her, ever so tightly. When he let her go, he had tears flowing down his cheeks. The girl stared at the ground with a black expression, like she was emotionless. The man knelled down and looked right into her steel eyes and saw all the pain welled up in them. He smiled sadly at her as she looked up at him. He told her four words, four words that made her hate herself even more._

"_It's not your fault"_

A girl hidden by the shadows of an alley replayed these words in her head, over and over again. The man had died not two days after that, car accident. She was left alone, but she couldn't stand going to an orphanage, or living with her relatives, they wouldn't understand her, cast her out into the dirt. She stared at the ground, thinking of the only two people who had understood her, a woman and a man, parents…her parents, her mother and father. She was born different, much different from other people. She hid what made her different, hoping to try and fit in as much as she could but it wasn't enough, she couldn't hid it all the time, it always was there, never changing, never going away. She rubbed her arm that was under her deep blue jacket, her red tank moved with the motion. She glanced around into the busy street, wondering if she could venture out there, maybe be able to find something to eat. She sighed and then stood up. She dusted off her black jeans and stretched. She walked out of the shadows and onto the brightly lit street which was lit up by the rising sun. She glanced around, hoping no one would notice a 16 year walking about. A hand landed on her shoulder and she groan in her mind. She turned to see a man with a cap and a uniformed coat. He wore a nice shingly gold badge on his chest with a gun holstered on his hip. The cops had spotted her again, couldn't they ever just give her damn break.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked the 16 year old who hid her eyes under her bright red hat.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of bad guys, not teenagers?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"What?" he growled but just then a scream was heard.

"Thief! Robber!" A woman yelled as she chased after the man who wore a black leather jacket, leather pants and black boots, his long brown hair was tangled around the tips and shined with grease.

The cop glanced at the man and then at the girl. He sighed angrily and ran after the man who had stolen a lady's purse, "Stay right there!"

The girl glanced at the vanishing cop and then turned around, heading the other way. She walked just far enough so that the cop wouldn't find her again so easily. She walked around, looking for a store where she could buy some food for a few days. Why would she waste money on going to school when she needed it just to survive the week? She walked into a convince store, hoping to just get a quick snake, she glanced at the many stuff on sale, deciding on a sandwich that look good enough. She also pulled out a small jug of milk. She walk to the register and placed the items on the counter.

The casher look at her and then raised an eyebrow, "Hey, what are you…15? Don't you think you should head to school?" he asked her.

The girl look at him with her steely grey eyes and the guy back down. He scanned her items and asked for the money. She gave the money needed and headed out the door. She had the effect on people, her eyes were deeply scary if she looked at them just right. She walked into the park and sat down on a bench near the fountain. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite, feeling the taste engulf her mouth, making her all the more hungry. She unscrewed the top off her small bottle of milk, taking a quick drink. She glanced around as she ate, watching the many people walk about. Some were walking their dogs, there were lovers who walked hand in hand and there was a man in a uniform with a badge. 'Shit!' she thought as she got up, bottle of milk and sandwich in hand. She ran out of the park and down an alley. The cop ran past the alley and down the street, thinking that she was still just ahead of him. She sighed as she sat down on the ground, back against the wall, she never would have a moment of peace.

She looked at her half-eaten sandwich, suddenly not hungry anymore, but she still took another bite, this time the flavor wasn't as intense as that first few bites. She ate the rest of it and drank the rest of her milk. She got up again and walked to a dumpster down the alleyway, she open it just enough and tossed the wrappings and the bottle into it. Closing the top, she walked back to the edge of the alley, glancing out from the shadows. She sighed as she walked, yet again, back into the light of day.

She walked for a bit until she heard a shrike. This one was different from before, before, it was just a scream on an attacker. This time…it sounded for urgent, more scared. She ran towards where the sound was heard and ended near an alley. She glanced down it to see a man getting closer to a woman. The woman had tears in her eyes as she stared scared at the approaching man. The girl could tell from the man's stance that he other things in mind than just stealing her purse and running. She glared at the man, feeling anger well up inside of her. Her mother had died from that same act, same act that disgusted the girl from the inside. She closed her eyes and felt her blood boil, her mind sharpening, her hands straining as she gripped so hard.

She opened her eyes as they turned green and her pupils into slits, like a cat's. Her nails began to grow, becoming longer and much sharper. Her vision turned so sharp she could see the sweat on the man's skin. She pulled her red hair off, tucking it into her pocket. She was thankful for the shadows that invaded the alley, concealing her appearance ever so slightly. She glared at the man as she was just about to jump the poor woman when he felt a sting on his back.

She turned to see a figure much smaller than him standing in the shadows of the buildings. He glared at her, "What do you want?" he growled. The girl's eyes were closed. The man smirked, "What to join little girl?" he asked her ever so sweetly. The woman behind him trembled as she watched the man talk to the figure in the shadows.

The girl gave a short laugh, "I'd rather jump off a bridge than join in your sick games" she told him.

The men glared at her, "Well, too bad, guess all you're good for is a quick workout!" he pulled out a knife from his pocket, flicking it opened. Just then, the girl opened her eyes. He stared right into bright green eyes that looked so much like a cat's that it began to give him chills. But this was a girl, a small girl, who happened to have bright glowing cat eyes. That wasn't possible, was it? She lunged at the man, scratching him again, but this time at the hand that was holding the knife. He dropped the knife as he cried in pain, deep gashes were visible on his fingers, and they poured blood out all over his hand.

The woman began to tremble even worse at the sight of blood. The girl jumped back and kicked him in the gut, then punched him in the face, cutting him in the process. Four deep gashed were on his cheek now, also with blood flowing out of them. He suddenly wetness flow down his back, he realized that his back must have gashes on it too which had just now started to bleed. He glanced up at the girl standing before him, he fell to his knees, holding his hand. He stared up at her with true fear seeping into his eyes. He felt it all over, the creeping sense of fear, tell him to run, to get away from this crazy girl but his pride kept him put. She girl finally stepped out of the shadows and into the faint light flowing down the alley. Her pale skin looked deathly against her pitch back hair that framed her face, but that wasn't much made him feel the deep itch of fear, it was what on her head, ears, cat ears. They twitched with every sound, turning left and right as she listened around herself, making sure he was alone.

The woman whimpered at the sight of the inhuman girl, with her cat ears and eyes. The man laughed uncontrollably, staring at the girl before him. It was the fear that made him laugh, the fear of dying right here, at the hands of a girl. The girl glared at him, her green eyes boring into his. And from her lips, she spoke one word, one word that caused a wetness to appear in his pants, "Run" and he got up, running for what he thought was his very life. He ran and never stopped, not until he ran into a car and was knocked out cold from the impact.

The girl glanced at the woman, she walked over to her. The woman began to whimper uncontrollably but the girl shushed her. She smiled at the woman, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt her. Can you stand?" the woman nodded, tears still flowing down her cheeks. The girl held out her hand and helped the lady to her feet.

"Th-thank you" she told the girl. She stared at the cat ears, "Ma-may I?" she asked.

The girl glanced at her staring at her ears. The girl shrugged, "Go ahead"

The woman lifted her and touch one of the girl's ears, "It's so soft, and it feel likes it has a heartbeat of its own"

"Well, they are real" the girl muttered, "Anyway, I should be going" she pulled her red hat on again, concealing the ears which flattened themselves against her head, trying to seem less visible. "Stay out of trouble" the girl told the woman she left the alley, her eyes now back to the steel grey and her nails back to their normal length.

The woman stood there, watching the girl go. She then ran to the police, telling her whole tale to them, but they thought she may be expatiated about the cat eared girl. But after they got a call from the hospital about a man raving about cat eared girls, they began to think otherwise.

The girl glanced around, having heard the woman run into the direction of the police station, she had to find cover to hide in for a while. Just so she could stay safe and out of the police's reach. She walked down the street and suddenly got the suddenly feeling of being followed, but she couldn't hear anything, it was just a feeling. She glanced behind her, hoping to see the one follow only to find an empty street. She just realized that it was becoming dark in the city, everyone was either home with their families or off somewhere safe from the dark of the night. She still felt it, that feeling, the feeling of behind followed. She knew she was being followed, even if she couldn't hear or smell them. Her instincts were rarely wrong. She glanced around herself again, trying to find the followers. She suddenly heard it, a rushing noise, coming straight at her. She ducked, hearing the noise stop when it stuck into the wall next to her. She glared at it, seeing a sharp boomerang of some kind. It suddenly began to beep and it grew faster with every passing second. The girl's eyes widened as she ran away from the flying projectile. There was a loud and bright explosion where she had just been. She glanced around hurriedly, trying to find them. A green bolt shot out at her, she jumped it, landing on a fire escape. A blue beam fired at her from behind, she jumped again, climbing higher until she was on the roof. She figure appeared behind her with a purplish black cloak. She turned and glared at the figure. All she could see were shadows, the figure had a hood up, hiding their face. The figure spoke three simple yet confusing words, "_Azaroth Metrion Zinthos_" she suddenly was sent into the air.

"What?" she exclaimed as she floated. Her hat began to float off her head but she grabbed it and held on her head.

"Okay, Robin, I've got her" the figure said which a female voice, it was slightly low and tomboyish but still had a bit of a girlish touch.

"Right, we're heading over" said a voice like it was came out of a walki talki, this voice was a boy's voice and sound a bit high but also with the deep tone boys just start to get as they grow older.

Another girl appeared next to the cloaked first, her red hair flowed out behind her as she stepped down onto the ground, her eyes had been glowing green until she landed and they stopped glowing, just looked green. A green hawk flew over to them, the girl was slightly confused but she just lost it when the hawk turned into a green skinned boy with tipped ears. His hair was even a dark shade of green.

"Stupid stairs" muttered a voice that was extremely boyish and had a deep tone to it. A guy walked onto the roof, he had brown skin but really threw her off was his body parts, he looked like a frinking robot, well, part robot.

And lastly, a boy jumped from another roof onto theirs. He had black hair and wore a black mask over his eyes, causing them to not be able to see his eyes. "Good job, Raven, you caught a little girl" the green boy said.

The girl in the cloaked turned the green boy, she seemed to be glaring at him.

"Alright, alright" the green boy took a step back.

"Alright, Raven, let her down" The black haired guy said. The cloaked girl by the name of Raven let the girl go from her mental energy. The girl drop onto her chest on the roof with a grunt. She got up and glared at the cloaked girl. The two glared at each other, the girl knew she just got a suddenly dislike for the cloaked girl.

"Booya! Another cat's in the bag" shouted the guy with robot parts.

"Cybrog, we don't know if she's the one who did it" the girl with red hair said.

The girl stood up, "Then just ask" she muttered to them. She dusted herself off as they all stared at her. She glanced at them, glaring at them all with her steely grey eyes. "I don't happen to like being followed, ganged up on, attacked and then dropped on my face" she muttered angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that" the red head muttered, smiling at the girl.

The girl raised an eyebrow at the red head, and then glanced at them all. The guy with robot parts, the girl with red hair, the girl in the cloak who seems to be against talking, the green boy and lastly the guy wearing the mask. "Is there a reason you all attacked me?" she asked, straightening her hat.

The guy with black hair glanced at the girl and then at his friends, "We thought that you were the culprit for attacking a woman"

The guy with robot parts, Cybrog, joined in, "Yeah, lady was going on and on about a girl with a red hat. Then there was this guy in a hospital complain about behind attack by a monster"

The girl chuckled, "I will admit to attack the man but I did not harm the woman and have no attention to. That man was just about ready to rape her" she told them in a stern voice. They all glance at each other, realizing they had attack the wrong person.

"But…you're not human, are you?" the red head asked, "You jumped my bolt _and _landed on the fire escape"

The guy in the mask nodded, "She's right, nothing normal could do that"

The girl shrugged, "So, I'm not human, who cares?" she muttered and turned around, facing the setting sun.

"She gives me the freaks" the green boy muttered.

"Glad I frighten you" she said to him with her back still facing them.

The boy jumped at her talking to him even though he had whispered, "Man, she has ears like a bat" he exclaimed.

"Kat, actually, but really close" she told him.

"Cat?" Cybrog asked.

"No" she turned to them, "Kat, which a K. K.A.T"

The red head smiled, "I'm Starfire" she said happily.

"Star!" Cybrog told her.

"Oh…sorry" she said, laughing.

The guy in the mask sighed, "I think she's okay, just a little weird"

"Weird am I, you should all take a look at yourselves" she said, she looked at Cybrog, "You're a fricking robot" she looks at Starfire, "You eyes glow and you can fly" she turns to Raven, "You just freak everyone out with the dark cloak and your silent act" she looked at the green boy, "You have green skin for god's sake, and even your ears are pointed" she lastly turns to the guy in the mask, "You in a mask and you also wear frinking tights" the guy look at himself.

"And you're different?" Cybrog said.

She looked at him, "Yeah, unlike you guys, I can actually fit in"

"Not without this you can't" Raven said, "_Azaroth Metrion Zinthos_" and the girl's hat floated off her head.

The girl's car ears popped up, "Hey! Give that back!" she shouted and she tried to snatch her hat back.

"And you were making fun of me about my ears. You have cat ears!" the green boy shouted.

"Beast boy" the guy in the mask said harshly.

"Sorry, Robin"

The girl glared at Raven as she felt her blood boil. Her eyes turned into green cat eyes with cat slits. Her nails grew into sharp claw and she could feel her teeth growing just a bit larger.

"Hey, Raven, I think you should give it back" Cybrog said.

Beast boy glanced at the girl, "Holy crap, she's all feline out!"

Raven scoffed and dropped the hat, "She should learn to hold her temper" she muttered.

"Maybe you should learn not to touch other peoples' stuff" the girl growled. She picked up her hat, eyes back to normal and her claws gone, she could still feel her sharp teeth but those would go away in a bit.

"So…who are you?" Starfire asked.

The girl glanced at her, "Kat, Black Kat" she muttered.

"You don't even have a real name" Beast boy said to her.

She glared at him, "That's because the real me died a long time ago" she growled at him.

"Well, we can't have you walking about out here. Come back with up our house" Robin told her. She glared at him but nodded and followed them as Raven and Starfire flew a way, Starfire was carrying Cybrog. Beast Boy had turned back into a green hawk and flew after them. "Think you can keep up" Robin asked her. She nodded and he began jumped from roof to roof. She followed after him on the roof, jumping just so well it would make anyone in gymnastics jealous. They stopped at a roof at the end of the road and Robin dropped down, grabbing poles and windows sills on the way down to slow down his fall. Kat scoffed as she just jumped off the roof, feeling the air pass her as she dropped. "Wait!" Robin called as she fell past him. She flipped and landed on her hands and feet on the ground. She stood up and dusted off her hands as Robin dropped down next to her.

She smiled at him, "Cats always land on their feet" she told him. He nodded and walked around the corner, she followed.

"Get on" he told her as she turned the corner. He had climbed onto a motorcycle and held a helmet in his hand. She pushed it aside and just climbed on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he shrugged, putting the helmet on himself. He leaned over and turned the engine on, taking off down the road. The passing wind made her hair flow out behind her. She had taken off her hat before they went, so that she didn't lose, what did she care if people saw her ears while riding on motorcycle, they would just think it was a trick of the light.

She glanced at the tall building they were heading for, it was in the shape of a T, which was just a tiny bit odd since it was on an island and could be seen by anyone. 'Why haven't I seen it until now?' she thought as they grew closer to it. She felt Robin shift his weight to the right and she did the same as they came upon a left turn. She glanced at the Tower again and wondered what it was like on the inside. They had just about got there until an explosion blew in front of them, causing Robin to stop the bike. He glanced around from under his helmet, trying to find what had tried to attack them.

"Wait here" he told her as he climbed off the bike, she had already let go of them as soon as the explosion happened.

Beast boy came flying in and transformed back into his green self, "What happened, I heard an explosion and saw smoke" he asked, glanced at Robin and Kat on the bike.

She glanced around, listening, "Behind us!" she shouted as she turned to see a small boy on four long metal legs.

"Gizmo!" Robin shouted.

Kat glared at the kid.

"Hahahah! Trying to get another member for the Titans, no way, she'll be joining the Hive!" Gizmo shouted.

Kat really disliked this boy, he made her blood boil like mad. He gave off the 'Brat' signal. "Yeah, I wouldn't join you even if my life depended on it" she told the kid.

"What?"

"I said I'm not interested, now run off you little brat" she told him again.

"What?" he shouted, obviously angered by what she had called him.

She sighed, she wasn't in the mood, "Run. Off!" she shouted and lunged at him, claws drawn. He dodged most of her attacks but there was a bit of fear in his movements.

"I'll-I'll be back!" he shouted as he ran off before Kat could do any real damage.

She sighed as she sat down, head heavy. She should be sleeping right now. She got up and climbed back on the bike, "Let's go" she said, ready.

Robin nodded and climbed on, starting up the bike again and speeding towards the tower.

A/N: End of chapter 1, yes, another long chapter that I've wrote today, I've just been on a role with typing today. I got the second chapter of Anime High School done and now I have officially written the first chapter of this one ^^ Now I can post it up. Anyway, time to go to bed, I can feel my eyelids trying to fall XD Night!

Chapter Questions, What happened to Kat to replace her name? What had really happened to her mother? Why does she blame herself for her mother's death? Why does she have to run from the police? These many questions will be answered in later chapters ^^

Please review, I would like to know how I did.


End file.
